Wisdom of the Heart
by Zanza8
Summary: Sequel to "Letty." The little girl Festus sent to boarding school is all grown up and returns to Dodge, but she's not quite what he expected. Will a tragic incident teach her about real wisdom?
1. Chapter 1

"Doc, what time is it?"

Doc pulled out his watch and consulted it, then snapped it shut and tucked it away in his pocket. "Five minutes since the last time you asked what time it was."

Festus counted on his fingers, frowning. "What time wuz it then?"

"Ten minutes since the last time you asked what time it was."

The deputy glared. "Cain't you tell what time it is now?"

The old man looked at his watch again. "Yes, I can."

He put it away and Festus snapped, "I wuz meanin' cain't you tell me?"

Kitty came over and slapped Doc on the shoulder. "Doc, stop it."

The old man looked elaborately innocent. "I'm not doing anything. It's him asking what time is it every few minutes. Festus, why don't you get a watch of your own?"

"Because I don't usu'ly care what time it is! When it's light it's time to get up. When it's dark..."

Doc cut in. "It's time to go to the Longbranch and hit Kitty up for free drinks."

Festus looked disgusted. "Smart alec..."

It had been eight years since Letty left for boarding school-eight years of hard work and privation for Festus. Doc had helped his friend during those years as much as he could, but the deputy was the one who raised every cent of the two hundred dollar a year tuition. Now she had graduated and was coming home and Festus had been in a state of nervous anticipation that tugged at every last fiber of Doc's heart, making him even more cantankerous than usual.

There was a faint whistle in the distance and Festus grabbed Doc's arm. The old man pulled away, scowling, and his friend bounced to the end of the platform. "Doc, Miss Kitty, here it comes now!"

Doc pulled out his watch again. "Only half an hour late."

The deputy snorted. "I s'pose now I don't care you'll tell me what time it is?"

The old man smiled widely. "10:15AM."

Festus was looking eagerly up the tracks but he turned around, puzzled. "What's that there AM?"

"Means in the morning."

"I can see it's mornin'!"

Kitty shook her head at Doc and took the deputy's arm. They could see the train now. Festus was quivering with excitement and Kitty tugged at him. "Settle down, Festus."

The train pulled in and he gently disengaged himself from Kitty and planted himself right in the path of the disembarking passengers. A few people looked annoyed but most of the travelers were too weary to really notice the man in their way. Then a tall young woman with big blue eyes and fair hair stepped out, looking around anxiously. She spotted the deputy and jumped down. "Festus!"

"Letty!" Festus gathered her into his arms and she squeezed him around the neck. "You still don't know I got to breathe?" Letty released him and he stepped back, holding her hands and looking at her with approval. "You sure have growed up into a fine young lady. Them's the fanciest duds I have ever saw."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Festus, this is a traveling suit."

"You don't mean t'say that there getup is just for settin' on a train?" The deputy eyed the ribbons and lace trimming her hat and jacket, then lifted one hand to inspect her dainty kid glove. He seemed bemused and Kitty stepped in.

"Letty, you look just wonderful. Did you have a good trip?"

"Oh, it was fine, Miss Kitty, if you could ignore the dust. I'd forgotten just how dry and dusty it is out here." She turned her head. "Festus, would you get my trunk? It's in compartment B."

Festus said sheepishly, "I forgot my readin' specs. S'pose you could show me where yore stuff is?"

Letty raised her eyebrows and Doc said hastily, "I'll go with you, Festus. You might need a hand." He smiled warmly at Letty. "It's a real pleasure seeing you again, young lady. You'll have to tell us all about school."

"I'll be glad to, Doctor Adams."

"Now, now, call me Doc."

She laughed. "Doc."

Kitty took her arm. "Doc, Festus, we'll meet you at the Dodge House."

They strolled away arm in arm and Festus watched them go until Doc snapped, "Well, don't just stand there! We've got to get Letty's things sometime today."

"All right!" The deputy turned to his friend and his soft hazel eyes were glowing. "Ain't she growed up finer'n frog's hair?"

Doc looked down the street. Letty had separated herself from Kitty and was walking next to the redhead with her hands behind her back. "She's a beautiful young woman, Festus." The old man smiled at his friend but he glanced down the street again and his eyes were troubled.


	2. Chapter 2

Letty swept into Delmonico's and half the heads in the restaurant turned. Matt and Kitty and Doc traded looks as Festus trailed the girl to their table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down with a gracious nod and the deputy took the place next to her. Letty was bubbling. "It's just so exciting to be back here! Living in a real city I forgot how wild the west really is."

Matt frowned. "I don't think Dodge is so wild any more."

She shrugged. "It's a very nice little town, considering."

Kitty leaned forward and touched the sleeve of Letty's dress. "Letty, I've been admiring your clothes. Where did you get such beautiful things?"

The girl smiled complacently. "Oh, I've made some friends in New York, Miss Kitty. One in particular, Louise Worthington, goes to Troy and she very kindly outfitted me for this trip."

"That was nice of her."

Letty tossed her head. "She can afford it. Her father is very rich. Most of the girls who go there come from wealthy families. I'm the only one from west of the Mississippi. They never held it against me, though. It's a very liberal establishment."

Festus spoke up. "You like it there, do you?"

"I like it very much. I liked living in New York...there's so much to do there!"

Doc said, "Well, we find things to do here in Dodge. We just had a barn dance last week."

The girl smiled politely. "A barn dance? How very quaint." A waiter brought menus and handed them around. He skipped Festus and Letty frowned. "Excuse me, but you seem to be a menu short." The man looked puzzled and she said impatiently, "You forgot Festus."

The deputy shook his head frantically but the waiter didn't notice. "Well, there ain't much sense giving a menu to somebody who can't read, is there?" He took out his pad and pencil. "Anybody want something to drink?" There was a frozen silence at the table and he said, "I guess I'll give you a few minutes."

He walked away and Letty turned to Festus. "What did he mean, you can't read?"

Doc said placatingly, "Letty, I don't think this is the time or the place to go into Festus' education."

She ignored him. "What about all the letters you wrote me?"

Festus' voice was low. "Doc wrote the letters for me."

"And read my letters to you?" He nodded miserably and Letty looked appalled. "Those were private. How could you let somebody read my letters?"

Festus swallowed hard. "I ain't never had no schoolin' so Doc alwuz handled things like that for me."

Letty was incredulous. "You mean you never learned anything at all?"

Kitty stood up. "Letty, let's go."

The girl threw down her menu. "Gladly." Her eyes were scornful and Festus seemed to wilt under them as she left with Kitty.

Doc collected the menus. "I don't know why we need these anyway. I think a nice chicken dinner with a wishybone for each of us would be just what the doctor ordered."

Festus got slowly to his feet. "I don't b'lieve I'll have anythin', Doc."

The old man caught his friend's arm. "Festus, wait a minute." The deputy sat back down. His eyes were dull and Doc ran his hand over his face. "On second thought...Matt, why don't you order for us? Festus can take a walk with me and we'll be back in a few minutes."

Left in possesion of the field, the marshal ordered three chicken dinners and waited patiently for Doc, but the few minutes had stretched to thirty before the old man came back alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was at a back table when Matt came into the Longbranch. He stopped at the bar for a beer, then came over and sat down next to her.

She smiled. "How you doing, cowboy?"

Matt shrugged. "I'd be better if my deputy weren't missing."

"He didn't come in this morning?"

The marshal shook his head. "He didn't even go home last night. Doc told me he went straight to the stable for Ruth and rode out of town." He drank some beer, his expression dour. "Festus was so excited about Letty coming back and now..."

Kitty sighed. "Matt, she may look like a grown woman but inside she's still very young and she's been through a lot."

Matt frowned. "You sound like you're making excuses for her."

She smiled ruefully. "No, I just remember what it was like to be twenty years old and not really thinking before I spoke."

The marshal pushed his glass back and forth. "I was twenty once too. I don't ever remember being ashamed of someone who cared about me." He sat back, rubbing his forehead. "Where's Letty now?"

"She took a horse this morning...said she wanted to go down to the river."

"The river." Matt's voice was flat. "Festus used to take her to the river all the time. What could she want down there?" He finished his beer and got up to go and Kitty took his hand.

"Matt, I don't like the way Letty is acting any more than you do, but give it a little time. Let her and Festus work it out themselves."

Matt looked bleak. "That may be good advice, Kitty, but I'm going to find it a little hard to follow until I know that Festus is all right."


	4. Chapter 4

Festus was sitting on the riverbank when he saw Letty ride by. She didn't notice him and he frowned and got his mule as she turned her horse toward the open prairie. "Well, Ruth, I reckon we better keep a eye on her whether she wants us or not."


	5. Chapter 5

Letty trotted along, not really looking where she was going. She was still thinking about last night and what Kitty said after they left Delmonico's.

_"Letty, don't you think you were too hard on Festus?" _

_ The girl bit her lip. "It's just such a shock, Miss Kitty. How would you feel if you found out somebody had been lying to you for years?" _

_ Kitty counted to ten. "I wouldn't care if it was something that didn't matter. Festus never had the chance to go to school but that hasn't stopped him from being one of the smartest men I've ever known." _

_ Letty curled her lip. "What can he do besides hunt and fish?" _

_ Kitty counted to ten, got to three, and lost her temper. "For one thing, he's the best tracker in these parts. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Festus and neither would Matt or Doc. For another thing, he's always the first one to step forward when somebody needs help. He's a kind and gentle man, he sings like a bird..." Kitty's eyes were flashing and Letty was taken aback at the older woman's passion. "...and he knows how to treat people!" They arrived at the Dodge House and Kitty waved her hand at the door. "You'd better go up to your room...which I happen to know Festus paid for, since Ma Smalley's wasn't good enough for you...and think about what you said and how you're going to make it up to him." _

"Look what we got." Letty was startled out of her reverie by two men blocking her horse. They were very young and very dirty and the look in their eyes made her flesh crawl.

One of them took her rein and she snapped, "Let go of my horse!"

"Listen to her." The first one who had spoken was grinning. She struck at him, then screamed as he pulled her out of the saddle. The other man was looking her up and down and she trembled uncontrollably as he reached for her.

There was a pistol shot and he was knocked off his feet to lay unmoving in the long grass. The other man threw Letty to one side and she fell to her knees, watching in shock as Festus came up with his gun in his hand. The deputy and the stranger fired together and the man landed by her choking on his own blood.

Letty scrambled to her feet and ran to Festus. "Oh, Festus, thank God you showed up! Who were those men?"

The deputy was holding his shoulder. "I don't know, honey. Are you all right?" She nodded and he sat down abruptly.

She dropped next to him and asked anxiously, "Festus, are you all right?"

His face was white. "I got hit in the shoulder."

Letty's voice shook. "Does it feel bad?"

"It don't feel good." The deputy closed his eyes. "Letty, yore goin' to have to go back to Dodge for help."

The girl burst into tears. "I can't leave you here alone!"

Festus opened his eyes. "Yore goin' to have to. My head's that swimmy I don't think I could get up on Ruth. I sure cain't make it back to Dodge." He saw the stark misery in Letty's face and went on very gently. "I need Doc, honey. Can you get him for me?"

Letty got slowly to her feet. "Will you be all right until I get back?"

"'Course I will. Fetch me my canteen?" She went to Ruth and got the canteen. Festus drank thirstily, then smiled at the girl. "Go ahead on now. Remember I'm countin' on you."


	6. Chapter 6

It was afternoon when Matt returned to his office. He hadn't found Festus and he was conscious of a growing uneasiness. The deputy was as tough as they came, but his heart was too soft, too easily hurt. The marshal was haunted by the look in his friend's eyes the night before and when Letty came in he was barely civil. "What do you want, Letty?"

The girl's appearance was wildly disheveled and she ran to him and took his hand. "Where's Doc?"

Matt's stomach lurched. "What's wrong?"

She pulled at him frantically. "Festus is hurt!"

The marshal put his hands on the girl's shoulders and sat her at the table. "Tell me exactly what happened. Where's Festus now?"

Letty gulped. "He's out on the prairie. I was riding and two men jumped me...he got them but he's been shot..."

"Can you show me where he is?"

She nodded, then said, "Marshal, where's Doc? He asked for Doc."

"Doc's not here. He went to deliver a baby." Matt thought for a moment. "I'm going to send Burke for him, then you take me to Festus." Letty was tearful and the marshal's voice softened. "Letty, you did a good job coming for help so fast. Now I need you to calm down so we can get back to Festus."

"I'll be all right, marshal. Just please hurry." Matt patted her on the shoulder and they went out the door for Burke and their horses.


	7. Chapter 7

Festus was only half-conscious when Matt and Letty rode up. The two men he had killed lay near him and the marshal gave them a cursory check before kneeling next to his friend. "Festus?"

The deputy opened his eyes. "Matthew?" He tried to sit up and Matt restrained him. "Is Letty all right?"

Letty came forward. "I'm right here, Festus."

"Matthew, them two yahoos..."

"Don't worry about them, Festus." The marshal cut his friend's shirt away and drew in his breath. The deputy's shoulder was red and swollen and he gasped in pain when Matt touched it. "The bullet's still in there."

Festus breathed heavily. "I know that."

"Burke's getting Doc...he should be waiting in town for us, but this is getting infected. I'm going to have to clean it out and I'm afraid that's going to hurt." They exchanged a look and Festus murmured, "Cain't you send Letty for somethin' 'fore you get started?"

"I heard that." Letty was very pale but she spoke with a quiet determination. "I'm going to stay right here and help."

The deputy looked pleadingly at Matt but the marshal shrugged. "All right, Letty, if you want to help bring me the canteens and get some wood. I need to make a fire." She got the canteens, then went for the wood.

Festus watched her go, then said, "Matthew, I don't want her seein' this."

Matt took out his knife and tested the edge. "I may need her help."

"But..." The deputy fell silent as Letty approached with an armload of wood. Matt struck a spark and got a fire going, then sent Letty to his horse for bandages and whiskey. She came back and saw the marshal's knife in the flames and her eyes widened.

Matt saw the look on her face. "Letty, you've been a big help. Why don't you wait over by the horses now?"

Her jaw set. "No."

Festus said weakly, "Honey, I want you to go over there."

Letty sat next to him. "Well, I'm not going to listen to you. You'll just have to thump me when you're feeling up to it." Their eyes locked and the marshal got the knife out of the fire.

"Festus, you ready?"

The deputy turned his head away. "Reckon so, Matthew."

Matt took a deep breath and nodded to Letty. "Hold his hands."


	8. Chapter 8

Doc was waiting for them in the street when they rode in, Festus on a travois behind Matt's big buckskin. Letty went to the Longbranch for Kitty and the marshal got down from his horse as Doc bent over the unconscious man, examining his shoulder with gentle hands. "Doc, what do you think?" The old man straightened up, his face worried, and Matt went on. "I cleaned it out as best I could."

"You did a good job, Matt, but that's a bad infection. I've got to get that bullet out right now." Doc felt the deputy's face and shook his head. "He's got a fever too." Letty had joined them along with Kitty and Sam, and the old man said decisively, "Matt, you and Sam get Festus up to the office. I want you to be real careful with him...just take your time and be as easy as you can. Kitty, I'm going to need your help up there."

"All right, Doc."

Letty spoke up. "What do you want me to do?"

Doc took in the dirty face, rumpled clothes and resolute expression of the girl and nodded his head briskly. "Letty, I want you to go back to the Dodge House, get something to eat and get cleaned up. I'm going to need you later to spell me with Festus."

Matt and Sam lifted the deputy in their arms and carried him up the stairs, followed by Doc. Letty watched them go, then mournfully asked Kitty, "He's going to be all right, isn't he?"

Kitty smiled reassuringly at the girl. "Doc will do everything he can for him. Now go do like he said so you can help later." She hurried up the stairs after the men, leaving Letty alone in the street.

She was still standing there a few minutes later when Matt and Sam came down. The bartender returned to the Longbranch and the marshal went to Letty. "I thought Doc told you to go back to the Dodge House." Letty looked up at Matt and her eyes reminded him of the day her father died, leaving her an orphan. Pushing his own fear to the back of his mind, the marshal took Letty's arm and said firmly, "I'll walk you over. You should probably try and get some sleep too, in case Doc wants you to sit up with Festus tonight."

The girl tried to look around him at Doc's office, but Matt was already taking her down the street and she was too tired to try to argue. After dropping her off, the marshal went back to the jail and thought he did paperwork until Kitty came in and sat down wearily. "Doc got the bullet out."

Matt asked anxiously, "Festus is gonna make it, isn't he?"

She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know. It wasn't good to work on him when he's got a fever but with that infection Doc couldn't wait...oh, Matt, I don't know." She dropped her hands and looked around. "Can I get a cup of coffee?"

"It's pretty awful coffee. Not as bad as Festus makes..." Matt stopped abruptly.

Kitty tried to smile. "Where's Letty?"

The marshal brought two cups of coffee to the table and sat down. "I took her over to the Dodge House."

"She looked worn out." Kitty sipped the coffee and made a face. "Oh, this is awful."

Matt took a swig. "It is pretty bad, isn't it." He sighed. "She did a great job helping me with Festus..." He took another gulp of coffee, then shook his head and picked up Kitty's cup. "I'm going to make a fresh pot." He busied himself with the coffeepot and asked quietly, "When are we going to hear something?"

Kitty stared at the table. "Doc will be down as soon as he knows."


	9. Chapter 9

It was twilight when Doc made his way down the stairs and over to the jail. Matt was sitting at the table with Kitty and he got to his feet as the old man came in. "Doc, how's Festus?"

Doc looked at the table. The checkerboard they had all played with for so many years was there and he picked up a black checker. Festus never liked playing with the black checkers. _Golly bill, Doc, don't you know black's a unlucky color? _"Matt, I think you should sit down."

The marshal felt a chill. "What about Festus?" There was no response and Matt sat down stiffly and reached for Kitty's hand.

Doc laid the checker down very gently. "Festus is going to die." Kitty turned white and the old man went to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Oh, Doc, no! Please, no."

"Kitty, I'd...I'd do anything to save him." Doc's voice dropped. "Anything in the world. I just..." He swallowed hard. "This time..." His throat tightened and he couldn't go on.

There was a roaring in Matt's ears and all he could hear was Festus' voice. _My papa alwuz said everythin' starts to die a little soon as it's born. Mebbe it's my time. _"It's not your time," whispered the marshal.

Kitty squeezed his hand. "What, Matt?"

Matt shook his head. "Something Festus said once."

Doc's eyes were blank. "We'd better go back to my office now..." He reached for Matt's shoulder as he finished very softly, "...and say goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

Letty watched Doc go over to the jail and she flew up the stairs and opened the office door. "Festus?" The first room was empty and she went to the bedroom door and opened it.

Festus was there, his face ashen as he struggled for every breath he took. Letty reached up under her hair and untied a thin ribbon around her neck. Sitting on the bed, she took the deputy's hand and wrapped it around a tiny gold cross. "Festus?" she whispered. "Do you remember the day I went away? You said this cross belonged to your mother and you tied it around my neck." Her voice was shaking. "Do you remember what you told me when...when I didn't want to go? You said you wanted the best for me because you loved me..." Her breath caught on a sob. "...and I said..I said if you loved me you wouldn't send me away." Letty clutched Festus' hand in both of hers as tears poured down her face. "Festus, if you really love me, you won't go away. Please don't die..."


	11. Chapter 11

Doc climbed the stairs to his office and went inside, Matt and Kitty a few paces behind him. Holding hands tightly, they watched the old man open the door to the bedroom. Leaving it open, Doc stood by the bed looking down at Festus. Letty sat next to him, one of his hands in both of hers, her face hidden on the pillow next to his. The tortured breathing was stilled, the deputy's face at peace...Doc closed his eyes for a moment, then gently touched the girl on the shoulder. "Letty?" She sat up slowly, her eyes red. "Is it all right if Matt and Kitty come in?" Letty looked dazed with grief but she got to her feet and laid down the deputy's hand, then bent over and softly kissed his forehead.

Festus stirred and mumbled something.

Doc's eyes dilated and he ran into the next room for his stethescope, startling Matt and Kitty. They followed him back into the bedroom and watched tensely as he listened to Festus' heart. Dropping the stethescope on the floor, he peeled back the bandages from the deputy's shoulder.

"Doc, what is it?" asked Matt. The old man didn't answer and the marshal grabbed him by the arm and swung him around. "Doc!"

Doc held onto Matt with one hand and reached for Kitty with the other. "He's better."

The marshal's eyes began ranging the room. "He's not going to die?"

Doc suddenly felt light-headed and sat down. "There is no medical explanation for this. The infection has completely cleared up, his breathing and heart sounds are back to normal..." He leaned forward and felt the deputy's forehead. "Fever's broken." He looked around at the others as they gathered by the bed. "By golly, the old mule's going to live!"

Festus stirred again and his eyes opened. "Doc..."

It was the feeblest of whispers but Doc beamed. "What is it, old boy?"

"How's a feller..." The deputy's voice failed and he looked at the pitcher on the little table next to the bed. Doc poured some water and helped him drink and after a moment he spoke again. "How's a feller s'posed to get any sleep 'round here?"

The old man laid his hand on his friend's head and a drowsy smile played over the deputy's mouth. Then he closed his eyes. After a moment a faint snore rattled through the room and they all felt the sting of tears as they left Festus to his dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun poured a golden flood of light and warmth over the river. A soft breeze on the prairie mingled with birdsong and butterflies darted like blossoms that had taken wing. Festus sat back against a big cottonwood and took in a huge lungful of fresh air perfumed with wildflowers, then smiled sweetly at Letty as she ran up and flopped down in the grass next to him.

"You sure you're feeling all right, Festus?"

"Ain't I already told you twicet this mornin' I feel better than a barn rooster on a prime hoot?"

Letty smiled and looked up at the tree. "Do you remember when I climbed up there and fell out?"

Festus shuddered. "I cain't forget that to my dyin' day." Letty looked away and he took her chin and turned her face back to his. "Honey, that ain't gonna be for a long time yet."

Letty's eyes filled with tears. "I just keep thinking how it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I thought I was so smart. I thought you were the stupid one..." The tears fell and the deputy wrapped his arms around the girl and rocked her as he had years ago when she was little. Finally she was still and he pulled off his kerchief and wiped her face.

"We need t'get somethin' straight," said Festus firmly. She opened her mouth and he put up a hand. "Hush up now." She subsided and he went on. "First off..." Festus took Letty's hand. "Letty, I love you more'n I know how to say. I'd a heap ruther die myself than see any harm come to you and that's the pure ol'dee truth."

"Festus..."

"Hold yore taters, 'cause I got somethin' more to say." Letty fell silent. "Honey, they's all kinda ways of bein' smart. I sent you to that there school because I wanted you to have the best book learnin' you could get. Don't never stop learnin'. You learn a thing a day you store up smart. That's important."

"I know, Festus, but..."

The deputy squeezed her hand. "What's more importanter is to be smart in here." Festus put his hand to his heart. "When you ain't sure what to 'bout somethin' you study on the folks you love. You do what's best for them and you cain't never go far wrong." He smiled and brushed her hair back. "Now we better get home, 'cause Doc'll go to faunchin' and bellerin' somethin' fierce if'n I stay out too long my first day up." Letty jumped to her feet and helped Festus up. His face was pale and he favored his wounded shoulder, but his eyes were bright as they headed back to Dodge.


	13. Chapter 13

Once again Matt, Kitty, Doc and Festus were gathered at the train station to see Letty off. The marshal put her trunk on the train and came over to shake hands. "Letty, I hope it won't be too long before you come back to us."

She smiled wistfully. "Do you really mean that, marshal?"

Matt pushed his hat back. "Well, you're the only person who can keep Festus in line, so things are going to be pretty tough around here without you."

Letty took his hand again. "Thank you, marshal. I..I know I was a lot more trouble than I'm worth."

Matt smiled and shook his head. "No one in our family is more trouble than they're worth."

Kitty said, "Letty, I have a going-away present for you." She held out a small flat package.

"Can I open it now?" asked Letty. Kitty nodded and the girl tore the wrapping off. "Oh, Miss Kitty!" It was a daguerreotype in a silver frame of Matt, Kitty, Doc and Festus .

Letty threw her arms around Kitty and the redhead hugged her. "Come home soon."

Matt and Kitty left and Letty watched until they went around the corner before she turned to Festus. "Festus, can I have a minute with Doc?"

The deputy raised his eyebrows, but all he said was, "Go ahead on."

Letty took Doc's arm and they walked a little way up the street. "You'll take care of Festus for me, won't you?"

The old man looked at his friend. Still not fully recovered, the deputy had gone to sit in the shade and Doc shook his head to dispel the thought of how close they had come to losing Festus. "He needs you too, Letty."

The girl bit her lip. "I'll be back to stay as soon as I can."

Doc ran his hand over his face and said gruffly, "Don't worry about the old mule. I'll take care of him."

Letty kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself too." Doc was startled but pleased, and he smiled as he watched her return to Festus.

The deputy rose to his feet as she approached and asked, "You 'bout ready to go, honey?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Letty looked appealing at the deputy. "It's not too late to change my mind."

Festus looked stern. "Didn't you give them folks at yore school yore word?"

"Yes, but..."

"Ain't they countin' on you to go to England for 'em?"

Letty hung her head. "Yes, but they have lots of graduates that want to go to England to teach. If I don't go somebody'll take my place..." She grinned mischeviously. "...quicker than you can say the rat ran over the roof of the house." The deputy laughed. "I want to stay, Festus."

"What did I tell you 'bout when you ain't sure what to do?"

Her voice was low. "I'm supposed to do what's best for the people I love."

"Well?"

Letty looked rebellious. "How is it best for you to have me go away?"

Festus was looking pale again and he sat down. Letty sat next to him and he took her hand. "Honey, it ain't best for me to have you go away."

"Then why can't I stay?" The girl had tears in her eyes and he had to wait a moment before he went on.

"You cain't stay now 'cause you gave yore word. I ain't never broke my word in my entire life. None of us Haggens has. If'n I wuz to be the cause of you breakin' yore word..."

Letty said stubbornly, "I'm not a Haggen."

The deputy's voice was very gentle. "Letty, yore the closest I'll ever have to a daughter. I couldn't be prouder of you if you wuz my own." He reached into his pocket and took out his mother's gold cross. "Don't you never forget I gave this to you." She took it and tried to put it on but her fingers were trembling and he tied it for her. "Honey, do you really want to stay right now?"

Letty leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, I do." She held onto him, careful of his bad shoulder, then sat back and wiped her eyes. "I'm not going to, though. I'm going to go to England to teach like I promised." Her voice was quivering. "I'll keep my word, but I'm coming home as soon as I can."

The deputy smiled and touched her cheek. "That's my girl."

The train whistled and the conductor called, "All aboard!"

Festus started to get up and Letty said, "I can walk to the train myself. You stay here and rest." She started away, then stopped and asked, "You'll write to me, won't you?" The deputy looked up the street at Doc and she added, "Just like before?"

He smiled sweetly. "'Course I will. You take care of yoreself, you hear?"

Letty nodded, then suddenly ran to him and hugged him. "I'll be a good girl, Festus."

"I know you will," he answered softly. "Go on now."

She walked away slowly but with her head up and Festus looked proudly at Doc as the old man joined him. "Doc, ain't she just the classomest young'un you have ever saw?"

Doc frowned. "Classomest?"

"Now don't tell me you don't know what classomest is!" The deputy assumed a woeful expression. "All this time wearin' out yore eyes on them books and you still ain't learned nothin'."

The old man ran his hand over his face. "I have learned not to listen to you. That's enough for one lifetime."

"Why, you ornery old scutter..." Festus watched the train pull out, then asked, "What did Letty want to talk to you 'bout anyway?"

Doc said loftily, "That was a privileged communication, sanctified by the confidentiality of the sacredness of the Hippocratic oath."

"There you go again stringin' a bunch of words together that don't mean a blamed thing! I ain't askin' you to tell me nothin' you'd ort to keep private like. I just wanted to know what she said."

The old man smiled affectionately at his friend. "Letty wants me to take care of something that belongs to her."


End file.
